Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical image measuring apparatus, method, and program that performs measurement in a medical image based on a specified measurement point.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, it has been practiced to measure a given characteristic amount of a target of attention, such as an organ or a lesion, included in a medical image, such as a radiation image, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) image, an ultrasound image, or the like, and to confirm the presence or absence of an abnormality in the organ or the growth of the lesion based on a result of the measurement.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-064708 proposes that information of measurement site and item is add to a result of measurement performed based on an ultrasound image and this information is used in generating a diagnosis report. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-255165 proposes that a menu of measurement items is displayed when measurement is performed using an ultrasound image. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-194007 proposes that brightness or velocity within a region of interest in an ultrasound image is measured, and a result of the measurement and the name of the site of the region of interest are displayed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-142532 proposes that a doctor's comment is added to a result of measurement performed using of a medical image. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-185038, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-212508, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9 (1997)-251364 propose that a measurement result and a measurement item are displayed.